


Wouldn't Dream of It

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble theory about the season finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Dream of It

She walks through Storybrooke in a haze. There was a year, a whole  _year_ , magically implanted into her mind. And there was boy, a  _child_ , with a dimpled smile that could melt even the most evil of hearts.

And then there’s  _him_ , the strong figure looming in her dreams every night, the haunting grin she couldn’t quite place. But he was here, she knew him this whole time.

She wanders the streets, aware of the implications of her returned memories. Emma kissed Hook, used true love’s kiss and brought him back from the sleeping curse, the one she concocted, the one Zelena snatched from her in the castle.

She makes her way towards Granny’s, thinking Henry might be there, might remember her, but she can hear her name vaguely against the strong hum surrounding her. 

"Regina! Regina!"

She halts, fists clenching as she turns around, noticing the warm expression locking onto her.

"Robin?"

He rushes across the street as she closes the distance between them, the memories flowing freely. There’s a lone monkey injured by a rogue arrow, an adventure under the castle to snuff out a witch, too many to count in this moment when all she wants is  _him_.

He grabs her by the wrists, hands running up her arms, then her shoulders, around to her back and settling at her waist. Her fingers are touching every inch of his face, brushing over the scruff, tracing the creases in his forehead.

"You… you didn’t forget me," she stutters, and the words come out too shaky for an evil queen. She grips the lapels of his coat, grasping onto him as if he’s the only thing holding her firmly to the ground, cerulean eyes burning into her, reminding her of the year they lost.

He smiles, wide and bright, dimples shining on his face. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

She exhales, tugging on his jacket and crushing into his lips, the whole town disappearing as they move hungrily against one another. She loses her sense of being, falls into him, practically melts as she realizes her second chance starts today.


End file.
